The Heather Games
by WankyBrittanaLover
Summary: "May the odds be EVER in your favor." The Heather Games: Naya vs. Taylor. Prize? Heather's heart. The ultimate love competition.. Question is: who will Heather's heart CHOOSE? Pure Heya with a The Hunger Games twist; sequel to: If I Could Only Just Remember
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! So This is a sequel to "If I could Only Just Remember" soo enjoy:) Decided to make like a little series out of this and make this one funnier but with drama so enjoy;) thankss for my followers i really love u guys:) I do not own Glee, Heather, Naya, etc. Just the storyline:P**

(In the voice of the guy that talks before Glee episodes to tell us what has happened in earlier episodes):

"So here's what you missed in the If I Could Only Just Remember Series: Apparently Heather ended up in a hospital unconscious after some unknown accident occurred. All we really know is that she had a bullet go through her body and that it all started with a suicide attempt. Crazy Heather. Naya is there, loving her and taking care of her and loving her and nurishing her and did I say loving her? Well she is. She is telling Heather their story as Heather is unconsciously listening to her tell her side of the story mixing the 2 stories together and making it all easier to understand. All we know till now is that it all started 5 years ago the night they first had sex cause Heather blamed Naya for everything, making Naya stop talking to her for a couple of weeks. Then they tried to work things out which just ended in make-up sex, which was bad cause Heather texted Taylor telling him she loved him pissing off Naya. Heather tried to fix it, telling her the one she loves is really Naya which was actually worse cause Naya went all Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass. Naya then got drunk and told Lea and Dianna whats going on by mistake and then left Heather a voicemail that said she loved their sex and that she missed her and that she loved her back! What she didn't know is that she left the message on Taylor's voicemail, not Heather's. After a lot of arguing, Naya and Taylor agreed on fighting for Heather's heart without sleeping with her and without telling her! Yikes.. Let's see what happens. And that's what you missed in- FANFIC!"

(5 Years)

Outside of Heather's apartment, Naya and Taylor were talking, finding out what they were gonna do about the woman they both loved.

"Ok, you said a few hours ago that if you were with her, you would treat her better. Was that a challenge?" Taylor said.

Naya just raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're right, I am being an asshole. I'm being an asshole because my heart and career depend on her. I don't want to lose her. I really do love her. Obviously, you love her too. And obviously she is confused. I did what I did out of desperation, so let's be fair here. Let's both fight for her heart. A fair fight. And let's let her chose. Deal?" He said calming down.

"What's the catch?" She said, puzzled.

"None."

"Rules?"

"We both play fairly and honestly. And we let HER chose. Winner keeps her, loser loses everything, even contact with her. Oh! And we can't sleep with her!"

"Deal..."

They both shook hands, making this official.

"May the best man win." He said with confidence written all over his face.

"Or woman." Naya corrected.

"Who are you talking to, Na-" Heather was saying as she was going outside her door to find out, but she cut herself off as soon as she saw her boyfriend's face. "Taylor! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Texas."

"I was." He said. "But I came to visit for the weekend! Hi baby!" He extended her arms and got closer to her to give her a huge bear hug. She nervously hugged him back and gave him a quick peck, knowing everything was awkward as fuck. She looked at Naya after she did, who just rolled her eyes. Naya's eye roll just pissed her off, so she decided to greet her boyfriend a bit nicer.

"Aww baby that's so sweet." She said. "Bring your stuff and come on in, if you want I can make some pasta I bet you're hungry." Taylor went in smiling, trying to hold his girlfriend closer to discourage Naya from the fight. Naya stood there, watching everything they did closely, so she can try it later on with her girl. That's right. That's HER girl. "You can come in too, you know?" Heather said motioning to Naya. Naya just nodded and went back in.

"That's ok honey, actually I brought some food, for like 4 people since you always have friends over here. It's Chinese ok?" Taylor said, leaving his bags on the floor. Naya did not like the idea of Taylor feeding her girl. Uh-oh NO LE GUSTA!

"If she wants to cook for you, let her. She loves cooking, remember?" Naya said getting closer to the two of them.

"Well I'm just saying, why cook when there is some food already available?" Taylor said, letting his girlfriend lose a little and leaning against the wall.

"All I'M saying is that if she wants to cook, you should LET HER and save the food you brought for LATER." Naya said raising her voice a little.

"All I'M saying is that it's a waste of time to make MORE food when we already have A TON of food RIGHT HERE." He also started raising his voice and getting closer to the Latina.

"Maybe the food YOU brought is not what SHE wanted to eat."

"Umm guys..." Heather said, noticing the tension between the two.

"Are you saying that MY food is not GOOD enough for HER?!"

"I did NOT say that, YOU came up with that one yourself."

"Guys..." Heather said again.

"Heather LOVES chinese. You know what "LOVE" means? I means she could eat it everyday without getting tired. And well she LOVES her chinese food." Taylor said now getting really mad but with a semi-calmed voice.

"She does LOVE chinese. But you wanna know what she LOVES more? Italian." Naya said talking the same way.

"Can I just-?" Heather started, being cut off by Taylor.

"Yeah she loves Italian, but you wanna know how she likes it best. With MEATBALLS, which I BET she doesn't have here."

"Well then I hope she finds the 2 dumplings and the small egg roll you brought to be quite satisfying!"

"YOU GUYS!" Heather screamed out, breaking up the fight. As soon as they both quietly looked at her, she started speaking again. "Honestly I'm not really hungry I just ate. Taylor, if you want you can eat the food you brought and Naya if you want I can make you some Italian. Sound good?" Heather knew they didn't really like each other, since every time he would come, they would compete for Heather's attention. She also knew that after what happened between her and Naya, the Latina probably disliked him more, so she didn't really dare to ask what was going on.

"Nah, I ate before coming here." Naya said. "But THANKS for offering to make me food HEATHER. YOU are definitely the BEST." She looked at Taylor smiling sarcastically.

"But what if I wanted some Italian?" Taylor asked jealous.

"Are you seriously going to make her cook when YOU brought FOOD?!" Naya asked.

"Are you serious?! You just-" Taylor blurted out, being cut off by Heather's louder voice.

"TAYLOR, do YOU want some Italian?"

"No, I'm good." Taylor said as he started to eat his own food.

"You guys are impossible..." Heather whispered to herself as she went for the couch. "You guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Actually.." Taylor started off. "I kind of wanted to like... Be alone.. With you.."

"Taylor come on I can't kick Naya out. Besides we haven't talked in like forever I really miss her, just like i really missed you. So let's all try to get along, ok?" Heather said trying to compromise.

"Yeah Taylor, she can't kick Naya out. " Naya said mockingly and smiling sarcastically at Taylor, as she sat down next to Heather on the couch.

"Ok well whatever that's ok. We'll catch up tonight." Taylor said as he sat next to Heather, leaving Naya in the middle.

"Of course!" Heather said avoiding Naya's death glare and standing up. She quickly picked up the remote and turned around to look at her 2 love interests.. "Well what do you guys want to watch?"

"I wanna watch the Hunger Games!" Taylor screamed out looking straight into Heather's eyes . "I've been dying to see it! In what movie can you have games, death, and LOVE TRIANGLES all in ONE?" He glared at Naya quickly, then kept looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Ok.." Heather said nervously. _Oh shit does he know something? _She asked herself, but quickly shook the idea out of her head and looked back at Naya. "Do you wanna watch it, too?"

"Whatever you want to watch, sweetie." Naya responded with the sweetest smile ever, which made Heather smile back.

"Ok well then The Hunger Games it is." Heather said turning around as she set everything up. Taylor and Naya gave each other a death glare.

"Mr. Obvious" Naya mouthed to Taylor.

"Ms. Suck-up." Taylor mouthed back to Naya, neither one of them breaking the glare.

"Ok all set." Heather said as she turned around. Naya and Taylor quickly broke off from their glares and looked at her smiling, trying hard to pretend there was nothing wrong.

"Great!" Taylor said with a huge grind on his face. Heather could feel the tension, but she ignored it as she sat back down. The movie started and they were all quickly lost in the Hunger Games' world. When the scene in which Katniss volunteered as tribute came, Heather started to cry.

"Aww what's wrong, sweetie?" Naya asked as she wiped out a tear off of Heather's cheek.

"It's just so beautiful. Katniss is practically giving the Capital her life so that her sister gets to live hers." Heather said, trying hard to not sob. "It's just so adorable."

"Aww babyy. Don't worry, Katniss is not going to die!" Taylor said as he took her hand and wiped out a tear from her other cheek.. "They are both going to be ok in the end, you will see."

"Yeah I know. But still it's too cute." Heather said, calming down a bit.

As soon as Naya saw Taylor's hand touching Heather's, her blood started to boil. _Oh no he didn't._She thought to herself. She quickly snuggled against Heather's body, laying her head on her shoulder and putting her arm over her belly.

"You know.." Naya started off. "If I were Katniss and you were Prim, I would do the same." She looked back at Heather smiling, who gave her a smile back. Taylor quickly noticed and started talking too.

"Well, if I were Katniss and if you were Prim, I would hide you in the forest so that nothing and no one could hurt you. I would bring food every day for you and I would play with you till you would get tired, no matter how weak I might be." Heather smiled back at Taylor and gave him a squeeze in his hand. As soon as she was about to say something, Naya said something first.

"If I were Katniss and if you were Prim I wouldn't eat for a year to save up so we move to China."

"What could possibly make you believe that China would be any better than America?" Taylor asked.

"What could possibly make me believe that it's not! They would probably have a shit load of money with all their amazing technology!" Naya said, uncuddling from Heather and facing Taylor.

"First of all: isn't that like Japan or something?! And second: just the fact that little Heather would get lost in that sea of freaking look-alikes is-"

"GUYS! Can we JUST watch the MOVIE?! PLEASE?!" Heather asked now really irritated by their constant competition. The other two just nodded and tried to cuddle with Heather as much as they could, squashing the girl in the middle.

After a lot of fighting and amazing effects, the movie ended.

"You know." Taylor started off, standing up looking for some water. "I think Katniss should end up with Peeta. I mean their relationship is what saved their lives!"

"Well I disagree." Naya said. "I think she should stay with Gale. Gale IS her best friend and well your partner is supposed to be your best friend."

"I totally get that, but yet again love isn't suppose to grow from a brother-sister relationship. It's suppose to grow on its own, just like Peeta's and Katniss'." He said again. Heather just rolled her eyes and decided to just settle and hear their opinions.

"Yeah but they work together for their money and get each other perfectly. Why waste something like that?" The Latina answered.

"Because Peeta is something new for her. A challenge. Yes, their relationship shakes up the media, but in the end it's more like an impossible love. They have everything against them, yet they chose to try. They act they are in love and in the process they fall in love. They complete each other, in a weird way." Taylor said, thinking he was proving his point but instead he was just encouraging Naya to fight for his girlfriend.

"Then nevermind you are right, I'm Team Peeta." Naya said smiling.

Taylor noticed what he just did so he tries to make his cause better. "Then whatever. I'm Team Gale. They have known each other for a longer time anyways and he always made her happy before Peeta came!"

"You're stupid." Naya said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're stupider!" Taylor blurted out. Naya just chuckled, mentally patting herself on the back for proving her point. She looked back at Heather who was clearly annoyed by all the bickering.

"What do YOU think, Heather?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, what do you think baby?" Taylor added.

Heather stood up and looked at both of them. "I think she will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without. Doesn't matter which one."

Taylor and Naya just nodded at her statement, wondering if she was talking about Katniss or of herself.

The rest of the night was filled with a few arguments and awkward silences, which just made Heather more and more suspicious of what going on. Eventually, Naya had to go home, as much as she wanted to stay. Heather wanted her to stay too, but she knew they were just going to be fighting the whole night so she decided it was a bad idea. After Naya said her goodbyes, she headed for the door, when Heather came after her.

"Goodnight, Nay. Hope you sleep well." She said smiling at the Latina and giving her a hug.

"You too sweetie, I missed you." The Latina said, returning the hug.

"Me, too but We still haven't finished talking..." The blonde said as she parted away from her best friend.

"We will. I promise. But not tonight."

"Ok..."

Naya then left the apartment, as Heather watched her leave. Taylor noticed, so he ran to his girl and hugged her from behind.

"Alone at last..." He said huskily into her ear.

"Yep..." The blonde said rather weakly. "Alone." As her boyfriend kissed her cheek and twirled her back inside, she couldn't help herself from thinking. She really did care about Taylor and they have gone through a lot together, but the one she wants to be twirled by was Naya. Thing is, she knew Naya would never be able to twirl her around in public, she was never going to be able to show her to the world. Truth is, Heather didn't know if that was the kind of relationship she wanted. Yeah, she felt good in Taylor's arms, but in Naya's she just felt safe. Truth is, she just cared about both cause they both gave her things the other one couldn't give her. Yes, she told Naya she loved her that one day and she did mean it, but seeing Taylor again just confused her a whole bunch. _Guess I'll just give it all time... _The blonde thought back to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Taylor's phone that started to beep.

"Got a text.." He said as he read it.

**(10:43 pm) From: The Girlfriend Stealer: NO SEX! Play fair**

He just chuckled at the text, when he started to respond.

**(10:43 pm) To: The Girlfriend Stealer: As long as this stays our little secret;)**

**(10:44 pm) From: The Girlfriend Stealer: What? Our competition? Even from Heather?**

**(10:44 pm) To: The Girlfriend Stealer: Yes, and ESPECIALLY from Heather**

**(10:44 pm) From: The Girlfriend Stealer: Deal... And Taylor?**

**(10:45 pm) To: The Girlfriend Stealer: What?**

**(10:45 pm) From: The Girlfriend Stealer: May the odds be EVER in your favor;)**

And with that note, The Heather Games had OFFICIALLY begun.


	2. Chapter 2

(Present Time)

"A psychologist? For Heather?" The doctor just nodded. Naya couldn't help but laugh. Heather DID NOT need a psychologist! She was one of the happiest, smartest, bubbliest, and most stable people she had ever met! Yes, she had a crazy side, but she loved that about her! "No offense but Heather doesn't need psychological help. She is totally fine, this won't affect her a lot she will just laugh about this later on."

"This is just procedure Miss Rivera." The male doctor quickly came in the conversation. "It's our job to report this kind of accidents and ask psychologists to talk to them and help them under a 72 hour stay with us."

"Yeah.." The psychologist came back in the conversation. "I mean didn't all of this start with a suicide attempt?"

Naya froze up. Every single muscle from her body suddenly got really tensed. She knew that the words that came out of the psychologist's mouth were true, but nobody had the nerve to say it before. The fact that somebody dared to say it out loud killed her.

"Am I wrong? That's what Doctor Berry told me." The psychologist said, noticing Naya's pain.

"God I hate that name..." Naya mumbled, still surprised that the doctor from before had the same name of one of the most annoying characters on TV. The psychologist and the doctor just gave each other a puzzled look. "Ummm.." Naya tried to continue. "No... I mean no you're not wrong. That's how all the mess started."

"And then some crazy fan shot her, right?" The psychologist asked again, trying to find out if she got the right information.

"Yeah." Naya said, about to breakdown again. "And then she..."

"It's ok, Naya." The psychologist cut in, noticing how it was hard for her to say out loud what was going on. "You don't have to repeat it if you're not ready. I completely understand that. I just wanted to make sure I got the right version."

Naya just nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Well, we are going to go outside and check on other patients." The doctor cut in, noticing all Naya really wanted now was to be left alone. "If you need anything, you know what to do."

Naya nodded again, as she saw the doctors give her a symphatic smile, walk out of the door, and close it in the process. She turned around, facing Heather's body again. She tensed up, remembering the psychologist's words. They struck like a knife in her heart filled with pain. She knew it was the truth, but she couldn't handle it. She liked just thinking that they were there because a fan shot her and after that she just hit her head. It was much easier.

Heather could still hear everything in her comma state. She could Feel everything. Know everything. And she knew that in that moment, Naya was looking at her, trying to find the strengths to continue their story without breaking down. She knew Naya thought she had to be so strong, but Heather just wanted her there. She wanted her to stop lying to her unconscious body and admit how horrible she really felt, because she was no good and pretending under circumstances like this. She soon felt Naya's body sit right next to hers, as Naya's word started to slowly come out of her mouth.

"We're going to get through this. I know it. I know us. I know you. I know myself. I don't know what's going to happen when you wake up. I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me for what I did to you." Heather soon felt Naya's hand stroke her face, with such delicacy that she knew Naya probably thought that if she would stroke harder Heather might break. She then heard Naya sniffle, as she tried to keep talking calmy. "I hope you do. I really do. I just want you to know that I'm not here for you to forgive me. I'm here because not being with you kills me. I need you honey, I need you to open your eyes to hold me. And I just..."

Naya felt her phone beep, as she noticed that the text Taylor had sent her earlier was still unread. She looked back at Heather and started to giggle slightly, remembering everything that had happened between the 3 of them. It was actually more funny than painful. "God, i hate him so much." Naya said out loud to the love of her life. "Which reminds me I have to keep going with our story! The extended version! Now, where was I?"

(5 Years Ago)

"I think that alcohol messed up your head." Dianna said to her best friend Lea, that next monday on Dianna's trailer.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe? Those girls are the closest friends ! Even closer than us and I thought that wasn't possible. I know them and I know they would never fight over something stupid, just something big. AND THIS IS SOMETHING BIG!" Lea responded, trying to make her best friend come to her senses.

"Lea, I'm not saying I don't believe you when you say she said all of that. All I'm saying is that I don't believe those two could be having an affair. I find it hard to believe, especially because Hemo was a boyfriend."

"Fine, if you don't believe me, then I will show you."

*40 minutes and countless videos later*

"Lea, this proves nothing!" Dianna said now getting annoyed by her best friend's ambition to prove her point.

"Didn't you see on interview three how they were eye-fucking each other? And in interview five how they couldn't stop smiling at each other? And in Me Against The Music, how sexy they were approaching each other? And in interview seven how Naya struggled saying the word 'bestie'? Like if she was going to say something else but she cut herself off while looking at Heather and trying to save the awkwardness? And in videos one, two, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine how they couldn't stop the eye-fucking? THE EYE-FUCKING SAYS IT ALL! Like honestly it's like they were getting eyegasms." Lea said, stating the facts.

"Somebody is a little Brittana obsessed."

"I'm not Brittana obssessed, I'm Heya obsessed."

"What the hell is Heya?"

"The combination of names of Heather and Naya."

"You're fucking me, right?"

"I wish."

"God, Le, I get it. You want to help your best friends but maybe we are jumping to conclusions."

"I can't believe you also heard Naya say she and Hemo had sex and I'm the only one who actually cares about it!"

"I do care and you know it. It's just that I know you and I know how you always jump to conclusions. The girl was drunk!"

"This is not jumping to conclusions, this is me stating the facts. And yeah, she was drunk, but drunk people never lie."

"The girl thought she was Santana!"

"The girl took the Lebanese shirt from set before getting drunk!"

"The girl wanted to go to Cheerios practice with Hemo!"

"The girl said Brittany was smart!"

"The girl said you were going to be mine!"

"Yeah, about that.." Lea said, remembering how Naya did say that. "What did Naya mean? How did she get the idea we were going to end up together?"

"Umm.." Dianna didn't know what to tell Lea. A few weeks ago she had told Naya she was falling for Lea, but obviously Lea didn't know. Until drunk Naya gave her secret away.

"Guys?" The girls heard Naya's voice outside of the trailer. Lea threw a smirk at Dianna's way.

"IN HERE!" Lea screamed out to Naya, then turned to Dianna and spoke to her in a whisper. "Time to confirm my theories."

The trailer's door opened and a happy Naya came in. Seeing her friends always made everything better. She felt horrible for keeping this away from them, but she knew keeping it a secret was going to be better. She couldn't handle all the drama right now.

"Hey!" The Latina said, glad to see her friends.

"Hey Naynay!" Dianna said as she approached her and gave her a bear hug.

"Feeling better?" Lea asked, smiling at the embrace right in front of her. The two girls separated from the hug and Naya nodded while they both sat down in a couch.

"Yeah, I'm better." She said. "I'm sorry I got so drunk though, most have been a pain in the ass."

"Trust me you've been worse." Dianna said smiling.

"Really? I honestly don't remember much. I remember sobbing a lot." Naya said.

"Well you sobbed and sobbed. You also flashed your vagina to a shit load of people because you wanted to show them your brazilian wax." Dianna said laughing, which made Lea laugh too because of the memory.

"Are you guys serious?!" Naya said shocked and laughing. "What if somebody recognized me? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Yeah you did! And I don't think anybody did because we put your shades and hat on. It was also kind of dark so it would have taken a die-hard Naya fan to recognize you. And we did try to stop you, but you just started singing 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' while you were wiggling your waxed vagina." Lea said. Now the three of them were filling the room with laughter.

"Oh My God! You guys are horrible! Next time tie me up!" Naya said, embarrassed as hell but laughing at the same time.

"Oh honey, next time you're gonna have to get drunk with Coke because you are not allowed near the drinks." Dianna said as they were all trying to calm down from their laugh attack.

"That is totally understandable." Naya said. "So what else did I do?"

"Well..." Lea started. "You mainly sobbed and fell a few times. But what mainly surprised us is what you said."

"What did I say?" Naya asked with a puzzled look. _Oh shit please tell me I didn't tell them._

"Well.." Lea started again. She then looked at Dianna, not knowing how to say what she was about to say, but Dianna just nodded her way. Signaling her to continue. "You said you were Santana. And that I was Rachel and Dianna was Quinn. And you also said that.. Umm.. You and Heather slept together."

_Fucking shit! _Naya thought back to herself.

Lea noticed Naya's anxious face, so she just continued. "You also said you were in love with her. And that she was going to be yours."

_Oh shit (x infinity). _Was the only thing going through Naya's mind.

"Look we know that you have been really sad and down lately, and well we're just worried about you. We're not saying that it's true we're just saying that whatever is that it is bothering you, you can tell us. We just want to help." Dianna stepped in, noticing how things suddenly got so awkward.

"And even if it were true, we would totally accept that." Lea stepped back in. "I mean we know how much you and Heather love each other and well it's-"

"Wow did you guys poison me or something?" Naya said, forcing out a casual laugh (which just came out as a nervous one). "That's not true! At all. I love Heather as a sister, I couldn't fuck her that's disturbing." Naya was trying hard to keep her cool. She noticed how she was rubbing her thighs constantly, which obviously made her look nervous, so she just stopped. "Besides she has a boyfriend. He's actually here, he came for vacation."

"Oh.." Lea said, disappointed by her answer. "Well at least that's good. Are you and Hemo still fighting?"

"No, we worked everything out. Thank God, fighting with your best friend sucks ass." Naya said, relaxing because Lea believed her. She was still kind of nervous because Dianna was glaring at her with a lot of eye force, but at least Lea believed her. She had to get out of there before Dianna started to question her, because she knew that Dianna would. "Well, I have to rehearse for a scene with Heather, so I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Ok." Lea said. "We're going out in about five minutes so we'll see you soon."

"Ok." Naya said, getting out of the trailer. "Bye!"

Dianna and Lea stayed in an awkward silence, both processing what Naya said.

"Maybe you're right." Lea said, stopping the awkward silence and it's awkward ways. "Maybe I am exaggerating. They have always loved each other like sisters, I'm just-"

"She was lying." Dianna cut her off.

"What?"

"She was lying."

"How do you know?"

"Lea, she's my second best friend, you know after you. I know how she lies. She was rubbing her thighs a lot and really fast, and that is what she does when she lies. She knew I knew she was lying, so by the end of the conversation she couldn't look at me straight in the eyes. Maybe you finally guessed one right, Lea."

"So, Heya is on?"

"definitely on."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. We just play along with Naya, making her believe we don't know shit. She will tell us when she's ready. But we can't pressure her into telling us because she's just going to get pissed and completely shut us out. Let's just go and see how everything with Taylor goes and be there for her. She's going to need a friend there for her."

"Well then, Miss Agron, we shall go back to set." Lea stood up and helped Dianna get up too.

"Yes we shall."

Naya lied about shooting a scene with Heather. Truth was that they were filming other scenes that didn't include her, so she pretty much had nowhere to go. She was going to go back to her trailer, but the sound of Heather's beautiful voice stopped her. She found Heather with her eyes. Heather was hanging around with Kevin and Taylor, so she decided to join them.

"Naya!" Heather screamed out as soon as the Latina sat next to her girl. Heather hugged her tightly and Naya just laughed. As soon as she backed out from her hug, Taylor's angry eyes met Naya's. She just rolled her eyes and joined in the conversation. Everything was casual, neither one of the competitors were starting an argument so it was all ok. Lea and Dianna soon joined the conversation. They just said hi to Taylor but they didn't bother asking Naya why she wasn't doing the scene because they both knew it was a lie. So they just let everything go. After around 10 minutes of talking casually, the conversation started to heat up.

"I just think that Brittany deserves better than Santana." Taylor said, trying to cuddle with his girlfriend.

"How can you say that? Santana treats her like a queen, brings the best out of her, and defends her with everything she is. How can she not be enough?" Naya responded, very offended by the comment.

"Santana is a bitch! She would make the two of them move to a lonely island so that she never has to see people again. And if she really did love Brittany that much, she would try to come out of the closet for her." Taylor said.

"I think Santana loves Brittany and Brittany loves Santana. In this episode, Santana serenades Brittany with a beautiful love song, I'm actually dying to know how these two girls do the scene." Lea stepped in, defending Naya.

"Yeah, but Taylor has a point. Santana is too much of a coward to give Brittany what she really wants." Kevin adds.

"Bee, which side are you on?" Naya said jokingly.

"Of course I'm in your side, but come on Brittany deserves better." Kevin said in between giggles.

"Who, someone like Artie?" Dianna stepped in, smiling sarcastically at Kevin.

"Nooo.." Kevin said. "I think Artie should be with Santana though."

"Artie and Santana? Really?" Naya said, laughing along.

"Why not! Santana would probably make him sexier." Kevin stated.

"And she also might use him as a human/chair bowling ball." Lea said, laughing at the idea.

"Yeah well you guys are right. But I honestly know that I wouldn't mind kissing Naya everyday." Kevin said while blushing.

"Aww that's cute." Taylor said smiling. Smiling a little too much, actually. "Well now that I come to think about it, Naya and Kevin would make a cute couple."

"You're crazy!" Naya said laughing. "I love Kevin, but it's more of a bromance. He's like a brother kissing him would be disgusting."

As Naya said that, both Dianna and Lea looked at her hands. Naya didn't touch her thigh. Not once. They looked back at each other, confirming their theory again. Kevin just blushed and looked down, kind of bummed of the things she said. But he quickly just shook that out of his head and kept listening in the conversation. This did not go unnoticed by Taylor.

"Whatever you say, Naya." Taylor said. "What do you think, honey? You're ofly quiet."

"Well that's because you guys have the most amusing conversations! It's like watching a Glee version of Jersey Shore." Heather said smiling.

"Ha-ha-ha." Naya said sarcastically. "No, but really what do you think? Tell Taylor how you are a die-had Brittana fan!"

"Well.." Heather started off.

"What do you mean 'well'? just a few weeks ago you said you would die of happiness if they ended up together!" Naya said, worried of the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"I know and I still would. I think they totally deserve each other and they love each other. But, I think Santana should come out of the closet for her girl. Yeah, I get it, it's hard. But when you really love someone the world doesn't matter. Just that one person. Love is between two people and she shouldn't let anybody get in her way of happiness." Heather looked at Naya while saying these words. Heather secretly knew that Naya felt something for her. The way she kissed her was meaningful, it wasn't just a fucking around thing. She knew that Naya doesn't tell her how she really feels because she is scared, and she wanted her to know that. They hadn't had a chance to talk since they made up, so maybe this was the way to tell her what she wanted to say.

Naya just nodded and tried to process everything she said. The six people that were a part of that conversation fell in an awkward silence. Taylor looked at Heather, who looked back at him. Dianna and Lea looked at each other, knowing that Heather wanted her to do this, not Santana. Kevin just looked around, with a feeling that he missed something. Ryan soon interrupted the silence with his directing swag.

"Girls! I need you all, can you come with me?" Ryan said.

They all nodded and followed Ryan, leaving Kevin and Taylor alone.

"So.." Taylor started. "I have a question, Kevin."

After a long day of work, Naya found herself back in her house. She barely concentrated on anything, her mind was still wandering around what Heather had said earlier. She tried to avoid Heather all day after that, which was bad because she was in a way backing out of the deal. But talking to her was actually worse. Things were going way too far. This was definitely not what she wanted. She didn't want to be an in-a-closet-lesbian who was fighting with the boyfriend of the woman she loved for her heart She felt so alone, so frustrated, so confused. For the first time since that first kiss she did not know what to do. She didn't want to back out but she knew she was too much of a coward to come out for her. She never lasted that long with a real problem without talking to Heather about it. This was killing her. She came to that point in which she really needed help, or just somebody there.

It took her 2 hours to finally decide to pick the phone up and call her 2 other best friends to ask for advice. She knew that Heather didn't want her to tell, but she didn't want her with Taylor either so they were even. She tried looking for reasons to not call them, but they were all over thrown with reasons of why she should tell them. She dialed her phone and decided to call them.

*10 minutes later*

"So." Naya said to the two people on the other line of her phone. "I bet you are wondering why I decided to have a random three-way call with you guys.

"Yep." Dianna and Lea said in unison.

"I bet you guys are wondering why I've been so weird lately." Naya said.  
"Yep." The girls said in unison again.

"I bet you guys are getting annoyed by the fact that I've been 10 minutes trying to tell you guys what I want to say."

"Yep."

"Well.."Naya started. She froze up and choked up with her own words. She couldn't do it. These were her 2 best friends and she couldn't tell them. "You know what? Nevermind it's not that important."

"Oh no, you don't missy!" Lea practically screamed out. "You are telling us now!"

"I can't, ok? I want to say it but I just can't." Naya said, about to break down.

"Honey, you can try." Lea said.

"Well it's just that..." Naya tried again. She choked up again. "Nevermind, I'll just call you guys-"

"We know, Nay." Dianna tried a different approach.

"Know what?" Naya asked.

"That what drunk Naya said is true." Dianna admitted.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Am I that obvious?" Naya asked giggling.

"No. You're just our best friend, so we know everything." Dianna said.

"Although your eye-fucking is, dear. Too obvious." Lea said, which made them all laugh and brighten the mood.

"Well can you blame me?! The girl is gorgeous!" Naya admitted. This caused a few more minutes of laughter and "Oh my Gods" and stuff like that. After the laughing was ended ad everything got serious again, Naya started to talk seriously again. "Well, I honestly don't know what to do."

"I think you should go for it!" Lea said.

"Besides the fact that I'm not ready to come out, things are way more complicated." Naya said.

"How?" Dianna asked.

"Apparently, while drunk, I left Taylor a voicemail thinking it was Heather's voicemail that said how much i loved her and how I miss fucking her and shit." Naya said.

"Oh my God you left the voicemail in Heather phone?!" Lea said laughing, with Dianna laughing along.

"You guys are impossible! Hahaha, no but seriously he heard it. And he called me and threatened me by saying he will post the voicemail online if i didn't stop talking to her."

"What a dick." Dianna said.

"No, what a vagina." Lea said.

"I know! Well, I ended up in Hemo's house, ready to say goodbye, but he popped out of nowhere and we talked. He said it was stupid of him to ask me to separate from her, because she loved me too much. He just said we had to fight for her heart and may the best person win. We just can't tell her, play fair, and not sleep with her. Oh! And I couldn't tell anyone.. Shit I forgot about that.."

"And how is that working out for you?" Dianna asked.

"I don't know, because I honestly don't know how to compete against him. Like I feel like I can't give her what he does. He is an asshole, he even admitted on being with her because it helps his career. But I still feel like I can't give her what she needs. Besides him being her boyfriend gives him a huge advantage."

"You know what you need?" Lea said.

"What?" Naya said.

"You need a huge confidence boost because right now you are absolutely doubting your abilities and charm." Lea said.

"I don't know where to find it 's like even though I win ever battle it's not enough. He's just too advanced in this little game." Naya said, a little sadly.

"Well then, that's not fair." Lea said.

"I know." Naya said.

"I have a question." Lea said.

"Yes?" Naya asked.

"Did he put any rules against people helping you?" Lea said.

"Wait, what?" Naya asked shocked by the question.

"Lea that's perfect! The girl is a catch but she desperately needs help!" Dianna said.

"Guys that's cheating! You guys can't do that!" Naya protested.

"Did he say anything about people helping you?" Lea asked.

"Well, no.. But-" Naya said.

"But nothing. It's decided. You are getting a little Achele help." Dianna said.

Naya sighted. "So what do you guys have in mind?"

"Oh, a lot!" Lea said. "Dianna get dressed, we're gonna go to Naya's."

"Ok! Bye" Dianna said, then she hung up. Then Lea hung up.

"This shall be interested..." Naya said to no one in particular. And she was right. This was about to get very interesting.

**Hope you guys like it:) if you guys want to see anything in this fanfic, tell me . and review:) thank u for reading and i love u all:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ! Enjoy! and REVIEW! LOVE U ALL ps Im gonna make this chapter short, you'll see why in the next one;)**

* * *

(5 Years Ago)

"I look like a prostitute." Naya said to her two best friends on the phone while looking at herself in the mirror of her room.

"I bet you don't." Dianna said.

"I look like the Reincarnation of Grease." Naya said, still surprised she was wearing what her friends brought her last night.

"Well then Danny, here's a little spoiler: you get the beautiful blonde." Lea said joking around.

"You guys! I'm serious, why so much Leather?! I can barely move! And it's all black which makes things worse!" Naya complained.

"First of all, the leather jacket and pants look very sexy. The white shirt under really makes your complexions looks way sexier. Second of all, this all makes your curves stick out. And third of all, you will just wear it for around an hour and then you will be in your Santana costume. And it's still spring so it's very breezy and fresh." Lea said trying to compromise.

"Fine..." Naya said. "But I still don't get why you guys have to pick me up. Im perfectly capable of driving."

"Because we know you." Lea said.

"Yeah, we know that you will probably change before you get there, then run to your dressing room so we don't see you, and then you will hide there from all us for the rest of the day." Dianna said.

"Exactly." Lea said.

"It's scary how well you guys know me." Naya said. "But how do we explain the outfit and the fact that we all came together in one car?"

"You left the keys inside your car when you came over last night. You had no one to call and we didn't know what to do since you noticed late at night, so we told you that you could sleep over and figure it out tomorrow. You agreed and when you woke up you realized you didn't have any clothes. I decided that I wanted to play Barbie with you so I dressed you up with some of my own clothes. You were against the idea, but in the end we ended up conving you, since you are not a morning person and you didn't want to argue." Lea said answering her question.

"You guys are good. Ninja good." Naya said.

"Never underestimate the power of Achele." Dianna said.

"Never again." Naya said in between smiles. "I hope this works, though.'

"Trust me, she won't be able to take your eyes off of you." Dianna said.

"I hope so. So when are you guys picking me up?"

(1 Hour Later)

"I'm nervous." Naya said, in front of the doors of the set.

"You'll do fine!" Lea said.

"I know, i know! But what if Heather realizes there's something fishy, I can't lie to her!" Naya said loudly.

Dianna started looking around, noticing how the extras and some camera people started to stare. "Keep your voice down! And don't worry, you'll do fine! We'll be right there with you the whole time. We'll help you up if out screw up. "

"Ok. You guys better!" Naya said trying to calm down.

"We will. And now.." Dianna said turning to the door, and making the other two girls turn to it too. "We shall go in. Just think we're the Unholy Trinity with Brittany wearing a brunette wig."

Naya still looked tensed, trying to breathe. She looked more constipated than tensed, really.

"We. Own. McKinley." Dianna said, thinking of ways to calm her down.

"We. Own. McKinley." Lea repeated, following Dianna's lead.

"We. Own. McKinley." Naya echoed, sighting out her stress and inplanting a grin in her face.

And right there and there, randomly, two cast workers opened the two main door for the set wide open. They both froze up after looking at those three hot-looking actresses (Naya felt too awkward about her outfit, so she begged Lea and Dianna to put on something nice too) right in front of them. They were all used to seeing them arrive in casual clothes, even in their PJs, but never like this. The Sun was hitting them from behind, and since the two doors were wide opened, it found it's way fully inside. Everybody started to look their way, trying to find out the source of the light. Most of them kept working on whatever is it that they were working in, but the rest kept staring at them. Truth is that the three of them looked like goddesses, especially Naya who was standing in the middle, taller than usual with her high heels. Naya felt all the eyes upon them and instead of feeling more nervous, she got that confidence booth that she desperately needed. She finally felt like herself again. She started walking forward, taking in all the glares, while Dianna and Lea walked behind her giving her the spotlight.

The girls heard a few whistles, saw a few winks, and threw a few kisses. Truth is, Naya still doesn't know if she imagined everything she heard and saw, but in that moment that was all she needed to fight for the person she wanted. As they kept walking, she saw Heather in the distance with Taylor and Kevin. Heather was wearing exercise clothes with a messed up ponytail, but she still looked beautiful in Naya's eyes. Naya looked back at Dianna and Lea, almost asking for permission from the girls to keep going but at the same time saying 'I can do this'. The two girls gave her a confident smile and nod, making Naya walk towards them.

Naya noticed that Kevin was the first one that saw them, because as soon as he did he opened his eyes like a Japanese cartoon and mouthed 'Oh My God'. As soon as he did that, Taylor and Heather turned around to find the source of Kevin's shock. As soon as they did, Heather's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She started to look up and down Naya's body, just like Taylor and Kevin. Heather's looks were filled with lust and love, Kevin's looks were filled with nervousness and confidence, and Taylor's were filled with rage and jealousy. Well, at least that's what Dianna and Lea told her later on, because truth is that in that moment she couldn't see anybody but Heather. One crew member passed them with a fan, which happened to be on, making the Unholy Trinity's hair look like if they were part of a Pantene commercial. Even though Naya was making weird faces because of the fan and the hair in her face and mouth, Heather would see her like a model. Naya thought of it like a mood killer, but for Heather it was the exact opposite.

"Hey!" Naya said as soon as they reached them.

"Hey." Heather, Taylor, and Kevin echoed in unison.

"Good morning!" Lea said while Dianna was trying hard not to laugh.

"You women look beautiful. Very sexy and beautiful. What's the occasion?" Kevin said, still eyeing Naya but trying to look at the other two girls.

"Oh, none!" Naya said as casual as possible. "It's just that we wanted to play dress-up today since I had to stay over their house."

"Really? What happened?" Heather said, trying to concentrate on her story.

"Well, she left the keys inside her car." Dianna started to explain. "So we told her she could sleep over and figure it out today."

"What a coincidence." Taylor said.

"What?" Naya asked, already annoyed by Taylor's immaturity.

"What a coincidence. You know, that you decided to play dress-up today. This week." He tried to explain.

"Taylor, aren't you suppose to go back home?" Naya asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm staying here for a few more days. I missed my baby so much." He said while snuggling with Heather. "Besides, I decided to come over here every weekend. I have the money, the time, and the desire. I haven't really taken care of my girl, so that's something I have to start doing. You know, before she replaces me."

"Aw baby, you're so sweet." Heather said while giving Taylor a peck on the lips.

_Great. _Naya thought back to herself. _I win every battle but she still kisses HIM._

"Guys!" Ryan screamed out. "We need you! Choir scene will be shot soon! Get dressed!"

"Ok!" Dianna replied. "Well, my four dear friends, it's time to get ready!"

The other four cast members in the conversation, nodded their heads and started walking to their own dressing rooms.

On their way to their dressing rooms, Heather ran over to Naya.

"Hey, let me walk you to your dressing room! And I'm sorry about Taylor. You know how he gets." She said.

"Thanks, honey. And That's ok. I know he doesn't like me and I'm used to his fighting with him anyways. You don't need to apologize." Naya replied, smiling.

"Yes, I do! He's a jerk to you and it pisses me off. You deserve the whole respect in the world and I hate the fact that he is the first one that doesn't give it to you."

"That's ok. Really, it is. I'm a big girl I can defend myself."

"I know. But hey, we still.. Well you know.. we still have to talk."

"I know. But well, I guess we're really busy. But we will find the time, just not now."

"After Taylor leaves, we're going to talk. He barely lets me be alone and it's starting to get annoying. And now he is in the constant need of sex and well-"

Naya stopped dead in her tracks, while they were both entering her dressing room. "What did you just say?"

"That he never let's me be alone?"

"No, after that."

"That he's in the constant need of sex?"

"Yeah, that. Explain yourself."

Heather eyes Naya suspisciously. "Umm.. Naya.. He IS my boyfriend. You know we've had sex a lot of times before..."

_That son of a bitch... _Naya thought back to herself. _He's so not playing fair. Who am I kidding... I was right.. He's way ahead of this game.. I can't do anything to change that..._

"He's always asking for sex. But I haven't done it with him. It doesn't feel right, in these precise moments." Heather clarified, noticing Naya's pissed off face.

"Why? He IS your boyfriend after all. He's got every right to have you physically and emotionally. " Naya asked, without really processing what Heather had said because she was really mad at herself.

Heather gave her a dissapointed look. _Because of you, Naya! Because I'm in love with you, I know you feel something for me, and because I don't know what to do anymore! _"I have to go change. We'll talk later." Heather gave her a sad smile, and started to walk out of the door.

_Did you not listen to her?! She said she's denying him sex! Because it doesn't feel right! Because of you!_ Naya thought back to herself. _Do something! Don't let her go! Don't be such a coward!_

"Hemo, wait..."

"What?" Heather said while opening the door to leave Naya's dressing room.

Naya walked up to her, filled with confidence and shyness. She wanted to believe that Heather loved her. She wanted to believe Heather was going to break up with Taylor for her. She wanted Heather to just be with her, without expecting Naya to come out. She couldn't do that right now, she knew she couldn't. She wanted to feel like she deserved her. But truth is, that Heather's actions spoke louder than her words. Yes, Heather did tell her she loved her. And they did have sex. And she wasn't having sex with Taylor, probably because of her. But she still wasn't going to break up with him anytime soon. She still kissed Taylor. She still slept next to him. She still never stood up for her everytime Taylor brought her down. She still told him she loved him. And yet, Naya still felt that she would never be enough for Heather. She wanted to kiss her in the lips and make love to her, but she wasn't enough. She still felt she wasn't worthy of her lips, but she needed any kind of physical contact to let her know how she really felt. Because words were not enough anymore, even if she never used them. So she decided to give her a peck in the cheek instead.

"You look beautiful." She said. "Even if you're in sweats and in a messed up ponytail while I am wearing the tightest black clothes in Lea's clothes, you still more beautiful than me. Any day. Every day."

Heather blushed at her kiss and words. She froze up at the contact, the only thing that moved were her lips turning into a smile. She didn't know what to say; that was the effect that Naya had on her. The way she left her speechless, that was something Taylor couldn't do anymore. Hell, he never really did do that. Just with big things, never with details like this.

"You don't have to say anything. " Naya said, noticing her inner conflict. "Just get dressed. Santana will be waiting for her Brittany on set."

That said, Heather turned around and left. Heather went straight to her dressing room while Naya started to change. And they both had the biggest smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! Oh my god I am sooo sorry that I have not updated! I had a huge writers block which I still kind of have but I'm going to continue the story anyways just to get my cool back. Soo enjoy! Review, alert, favorite, whatever! Lol, tell me what u think ;)**

"We agreed on no sex." Naya said to Taylor once they met up in the café later on that day.

"This is your emergency?" Taylor scoffed. "You texted me saying that there was some sort of emergency, to come and meet you at the café, alone, and you skip rehearsals just so you can accuse me of breaking the rules?"

"Heather told me. You can drop the act." Naya deadpanned as she crossed her arms and leaned back, adjusting her hat and sunglasses so no one can spot her.

Taylor just sighted and tried to suppress a laugh. "Fine, whatever, you caught me. You can't blame a guy for trying. But technically, I haven't broken the rules because we haven't had sex yet."

"And this is why your little trying game stops NOW. We agreed on playing fair and you are far beyond unfairness already."

"Fine. I promise I'll stop." Taylor said, letting his guard down.

Naya raised an eye-brow, questioning his promise.

"Scouts honor. I'll stop. But I won't stop making out with her."

"Fine. As long as you don't force her into it." Naya said, also defeated.

"But only if your little back-up team gets out of our business." Taylor said as he took a sip from his water.

"Back-up? What are you-"

"I'm not stupid, Naya. I know your little posse is helping you. You have another car; you could have easily taken a cab back home and left with your other car."

"It was late." Naya said.

"So will her period be if they keep helping you." Taylor said between smiles and sarcasm.

"You are unbelievable." Naya scoffed. "Why can't you just get another famous girly friend and date her instead? You said so yourself, this is for the fame."

"Partly, it is. But I really do love her. So do we agree on them not helping you?" Taylor asked.

"I said they're not helping me!" Naya screamed out, causing a few heads to turn their way, so Naya lowered her voice. "They're not helping me."

"I don't believe that." Taylor said.

"I haven't told them anything." Naya lied.

"But they most imagine something is going wrong. They're always around staring at everybody suspiciously. Not a coincidence."

"Ok, they kind of know something is going on. But I haven't told them anything. I'm denying it all." Naya lied again.

"I still don't believe you." Taylor responded.

"Then don't. Not my problem. They're not helping me and that's that. So stop trying to make a big deal out of something non-existent." Naya said as she rubbed her thighs.

"Let's not forget you're the one who has lots to lose here." Taylor said.

"You're the one who'll lose their career if Heather chooses me."

"What if she does choose you, Naya? What then?"

Naya gave him a puzzled look and leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"If she chooses you after all, what are you going to do?" Taylor leaned back, noticing how he was gaining dominance.

Naya took a second to think. "I would be with her. I love her. I always have."

"Are you sure of that? Would you be with her?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I be doing this if I wasn't?"

"Naya, you wouldn't have the guts to be with her. We both know it."

"I do have the guts."

"You haven't even come out yet."

"I will when the time is right. This is all new to me."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there." Taylor said as he eyed Naya through her sunglasses. "This isn't new to you so stop saying it is."

"Of course it is. Why on earth do you say it's not?"

"You think I forgot the day that we all went out? You, me, Heather, Ashley?"

"Which time? We hung out a lot together."

"The time we went to the club and you got drunk out of your mind."

"You know I don't remember anything from that night." Naya tensed, so to play it cool she tried to adjust her hat with all of her hair inside.

"That's what I thought…" Taylor said softly. "But the way you tensed up just now after the mention suggests otherwise." He smiled.

"Heather told me what happened, ok? She tells me everything. She told me I kissed this random girl and we made out a little and then I pushed her away and told her that I liked kissing her and then when you and Heather came to separate me because Glee was on and I could be recognized, I told you guys that girls were better than guys and that I rather be with one any day and then I laughed or something and started talking about my dog. I know. She told me. Save the speech. It was a drunken thing. It didn't mean anything and I have no problems with thinking about that but I rather not think about it." Naya recited like a robot.

Taylor started smiling slowly.

"Why are you smiling?"

"How do you know you told that girl that you liked kissing her?" Taylor asked.

Naya tensed. "Heather told me…"

"I was there with Heather when we pulled you out. You didn't say anything to that girl. We heard everything."

Naya stayed quiet.

"You do remember, don't you?"

Naya tensed up some more. "I-"

"You pretended you didn't remember and then made it look like a one-night thing that you couldn't remember and then told people you didn't want to talk about it because you were too scared to admit that you actually liked it! Didn't you?"

"I was younger! And scared!" Naya defended.

"It was less than a year ago."

"Ok, fine, you caught me! You caught me! I remember that night! And I liked it! And I've always felt more attracted to girls than to guys. What's your damn point?" Naya said agitated.

"You never admitted to Heather or to anybody that you liked it. Because you may love Heather, but you don't love the things you feel for her. And like I said before, Heather cares too much about public opinion especially because of her mom, so whatever she feels she doesn't like it either. You may say that you would come out for her, but truth is you can't even do it for yourself! So you won't do it for her either! Because that's how it works!"

"I would!" Naya whispered as loudly as she could while looking around. "I would come out for her! And for myself too!"

"Then stand up right now and tell everyone in this café your heart's desire! Stand up and yell out your love for Heather!" Taylor dared.

"I'm not doing this right now!" Naya almost yelled out.

"Why? Because you're scared of what people are going to think?" Taylor said a little more relaxed.

"Because I'm scared of how she's going to react."

"So you admit she won't like the attention?"

"No, I'm saying I don't know how she's going to react with the news of me loving her." Naya said all built up, but quickly regretted it once she saw his victory face.

"You haven't told her how you feel, have you?"

"That is none of your business!"

"You're so embarrassed for what you feel for her that you haven't told her yet."

"It's not like that!"

"Then tell her right now!"

"I won't!"

"Why?"

"Because you're here!"

Taylor took a deep breath before continuing. "Then why didn't you tell her before I got here? Without alcohol making you do so?"

Naya stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought." Taylor stood up and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Word of advice? You can't love anyone unless you love yourself first."

Naya gave him a death glare through her sunglasses.

"And the first step to love yourself? Is admitting to yourself and the world who you really are, Miss Santana Lopez." And then he took off her sunglasses and her hat, enraging Naya. But before she could say anything, someone else did.

"Oh my god, it's Naya Rivera!" A girl from the café screamed out, causing her group of friends to turn and see her and start screaming too.

"Son of a bitch!" Naya mumbled to herself as she saw him leave while she was quickly surrounded by lots of fans.

**Im sorry by the lack of Heya but I will make up for it! Quicker updates i swear**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your response! And for those of you wondering what happened with Heather and why she's in the hospital: All we know is that it all started as a suicide attempt, a fan shot her, and she hit her head. More details will be revealed throughout the story and the actual scene will play out soon enough. Enjoy;)**

"Sorry I'm late!" A belated Naya said as she entered the set. "Some fans saw me and asked for some autographs."

"It's ok." Ryan said. "As long as you're here now. You're just in time. We're going to have a meeting now."

"What about?" Naya asked.

"You'll know in a few minutes. Go inside the choir room and I'll be there in a few."

"Okaaayyy…" Naya sang off key and walked towards the choir room. Once she went in, she saw the whole cast there, but just the cast and main producers, not the extras or the people backstage. Everybody was there, but the only person she could see was Heather, who was clearly awaiting her arrival since she was the first person who spotted her and motioned her to sit next to her. And of course, with a huge grin on her face, Naya did.

"Hey." Heather said as soon as Naya sat down.

"Hi." Naya said with her smile growing bigger. "What's this about?"

"Ryan said he wanted to talk to us about a few things before we started filming the next episode. So, here we are."

"Let's just hope we're not in trouble." Naya joked.

"Let's just hope we didn't get caught making trouble happen." Heather joked back, making Naya giggle.

And then Ryan came in. "Ok guys, can I have your attention?" Everyone stopped talking and faced Ryan. "Ok, good, first thing is first: thank you all for coming! I'm going to address a few tips, suggestions, and problems in a few minutes. Nothing major, so no need to worry. Ok, first: Lea, I'm going to need you to stop drink so much coffee here. We're running out of beans way too fast. So can you buy out before coming here?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll try." Lea said in between smiles, making Dianna and a few others giggle.

"Chord, I'm going to need you to start coming here earlier since you always arrive a minute before we start shooting, so get here earlier." Ryan addressed Chord.

"Will do." Chord said.

Ryan kept saying a few other things, but Naya zoned out rather quickly. She was too busy re-thinking Taylor's words in her head and how sadly true they were. She had to tell Heather how she felt. She had to stop pretending she's straight and hiding who she really was. She had to make a few changes if she had any chance of winning. She had-

Then, out of nowhere, she felt Heather's hand in her thigh. Her touch burned her skin slightly. She didn't know how much she missed that touch until she had it against her skin again. Something about it felt so right. Something about it felt so soothing. There was really nothing better. And then Heather leaned in and started whispering something to Naya's ear. She was wrong. Her hot breath against her ear and cheek was the best thing ever. She felt herself pooling in her panties, that is until Heather brought her back to reality.

"Nay?" Heather whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naya whispered back.

"How long is this meeting going to take? I'm bored."

"Maybe 20 more minutes, I don't know."

Heather grunted in frustration, making Naya laugh a little. "Aren't you a big girl? Shouldn't you be patient or something?"

"I am a big girl. Patience and bigness have nothing to do with one another." Heather joked, making Naya laugh a little again and look at her. Heather's eyes were as bright and blue as they always were with her, making Naya get lost in them like she always did. Naya was so in love with her and even if sometimes she wondered why, moments like these made her remember. She was in love with her because she was perfect. The thing about Taylor is that he knew Naya and Heather. He knew their weaknesses and he would use them against them just so moments like this didn't happen. But they were like magnets, Naya and Heather, no matter how long they tried to stay away from one another, it would never work. Because they craved one another in the most sickening, and beautiful way they had ever experienced. Not only did they both crave the other's presence, but they craved their looks. The smell of their hair. Their touch. Their unspoken love. It was a connection that words could never describe; it was a connection no one could ever break. Not even Taylor. Sure, Naya still didn't know what to do, but moments like these made her forget she had to do something, because in moments like these she was reminded how she had a huge part of Heather. And how Heather had a huge part of her.

"Where's Taylor?" Naya whispered, looking up and down slowly from Heather's eyes and her lips.

"Outside." She answered doing the same. "Cast only."

"Good to know." Naya said settling on her eyes and trying hard not to touch her simply because she didn't want the cast to notice. She knew she had to start being more open about her love for Heather, but not that day. She didn't know how Heather was going to react anyways. So things were better off that way.

"Earth to Brittana!" Ryan yelled out, snapping Heather and Naya back to reality.

Naya cleared her throat and started talking. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for paying so much attention." Ryan said sarcastically. "Anyways, Heather, I need you to stop bringing Taylor to work."

Naya's eyes nearly popped out of her head, out of pure happiness and surprise.

"What? Why?" A frustrated Heather said, bringing Naya's high down.  
"I've had some complaints about Taylor distracting you, Naya, and Kevin, so he can't come here anymore."

Naya looked down to Lea and Dianna, who quickly looked somewhere else, avoiding Naya's eyes. Naya smiled back to herself, knowing she could have not asked for better friends. And did Ryan say Kevin?

"But he's leaving this weekend!" Heather protested. "I don't have time to hang out with him."

"Not my problem." Ryan ended the discussion. Naya looked at Heather who looked genuinely disappointed, which broke Naya's heart a little more, reminding her how close yet far away she had her. "And Naya?"

"Yeah?" Naya asked Ryan.

"Tomorrow night airs the Sexy episode, which means that lesbian Santana will come out to the real world. If you get lots of hate on twitter, I need you to tell me so we can deal with the Santana storyline. I don't want to make a storyline they may not like especially since it's such a sensitive subject. But if anything happens you tell me, ok?"

"Yeah, I will." Naya answered with a fake smile, something that didn't go unnoticed for Heather. She knew this was a big deal for Naya, especially because she knew how Naya felt for her and how she was afraid to tell. And she knew that the fan's opinions were going to be important for Naya, so she understood Naya's fake smile better than anybody.

"But I doubt anything will happen, so no need to worry." Ryan concluded. "Anyways, guys, good meeting, but it is time for you to go back to work. So, chop-chop!"

The cast got up and all went their separate ways, but Heather and Naya stayed together. Naya was quiet next to Heather, partly because of Heather's reaction once they told her that Taylor couldn't come to the set anymore and partly because of her fear of the fan's reaction towards the next day's episode. She knew she had no need to worry because they had such a huge gay fan base, but she was still scared. Scared of what the reviewers and the fans might say.

"Hey." Heather took her arm to bring her to a stop and for Naya to face her. "Don't worry about it. No one is going to hate on you because Santana loves Brittany. And even if some people do hate on you, the majority won't. So no need to worry."

"What about the critics? There are tons of homophobic critics out there." Naya stated.

"Screw them. What's the worst thing they can say? You did an amazing job on that scene and the world deserves to see it. It was filled with emotions and only haters might hate because of it. And they wouldn't hate on you because you're too beautiful, they'd hate on Ryan for having a lesbian character. And besides, Santana is not a real life character. It's not like YOU'RE the one who's coming out." Heather said, trying to relax Naya's nerves, but ended up doing quite the opposite.

"Who said anything about ME? I'm talking about SANTANA. This has NOTHING to do with me." Naya said quickly.

"But you play Santana, so I thought you were going to get frustrated if they started criticizing Santana for being gay especially after what happened between us."

Naya gave her a cold, shocked stare. "I'm not gay." She said as soon as she realized what Heather said.

"Ok, you're not; I wasn't implying that you are." Heather said trying to calm her down again.

"Yeah, you were." Naya said, already backing up out of any progress she had made in the last few hours.

"Naya, please…" Heather pleaded. "Let's not fight. Just know that you have nothing to worry about, ok?" She said as she took Naya's hands in her own and tried to give her the best smile she could manage, making Naya smile too.

"Ok, I'll try not to worry." She said, squeezing Heather's hands and letting her guards down.

Heather smiled and gave her a hug after making a happy squeal. "That's my girl." She said.

Naya hugged Heather back as tightly as she could, not planning on letting go any time soon, but then Heather's phone beeped, making Heather grunt and separate. And naturally, Naya quickly missed contact.

"It's Taylor." Heather said with an eye roll. "He's wondering where I am."

"Well…" Naya said with a sad smile. "Better go see him before he makes a restriction order for you against me so you never hang out with me again."

Heather smiled a little. "He's just insecure, that's all. You know he likes you in his own way."

"No he doesn't." Naya said laughing a little.

"You're right, he kind of doesn't. But he does worry about you! He's always asking about you and what we do and stuff."

"Trust me, I don't think he worries about ME, he worries about me being a bad influence on you."

"He still does, in a way." Heather said. "Well, I better go, see you in a few." She started walking away, until Naya stopped her.

"Hey, Hemo?" Naya asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you with him?" She asked, with a sudden bravery she didn't know she had.

"Taylor?" Heather asked walking back to Naya.

"Yeah, I mean, why are you with him? You are so much better than him. And you deserve better. And he's never around. And he's so possessive and annoying… And he's…" Naya rambled until Heather cut her off.

"Nay, you're point." Heather said smiling at Naya's cute, frustrated ramble.

"My point is that I honestly don't understand why you're with him."

"I don't know." Heather said as she started thinking about the question. "I guess it's because he knows how to treat me. He knows how to make me laugh whenever I need to. I guess it's because I've known him for so long and he has always somehow always been there. And I guess it's because my parents love him so why not?"

Naya looked right through Heather and her words, noticing how her words somehow seemed hallow and doubtful. And that was when Naya knew the truth. "Do you love him?"

"If I love him?" Heather asked surprised at Naya's straightforwardness.

"Yeah, do you love Taylor? And I don't mean in the friend kind of way, I mean in the true love kind. Do you love him?"

Heather stayed quiet, looking straight into Naya's eyes. Truth was that she didn't know how she felt about anything and anyone anymore. She knew how Naya felt about her, but she couldn't handle Naya's denial, her mood swings, and how she sometimes felt like she was just Naya's lesbian phase. And she actually felt Taylor's love for her and how he actually cared, but his presence never gave her butterflies in her stomach like Naya's always did. She didn't know how she actually felt because none of them actually made her feel safe. "I-" And then Taylor in the distance, called for Heather.

"Babe!" He said. "Come over here, someone brought free doughnuts!"

Heather looked back and then gave Naya a 'we'll finish this later look'. "I better go." She said.

"Ok, well, don't get too fat." Naya said trying to make the mood more bearable.

"Wasn't planning on it." Heather said with a smile. "See you later." And then Heather walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

(The next day at night)

"You're not even trying!" Lea told Naya later on that night.

"It's only been going on for a week and a half!" Naya tried to excuse her.

"And in one week and a half, Taylor has managed to get himself on set every day, sleep over her house, kiss her, and make you unconfident enough to not try hard enough!" Dianna added.

Naya just rolled her eyes and switched her phone to her other ear. "I put on the damn clothes."

"That's all you've done. And it was meant to make you more confident, but it obviously didn't work much." Lea said.

"And fighting with him all the time isn't making things any better either." Dianna said.

"I feel like I'm doing things wrong! And I don't even know why!" Naya argued.

"Then, figure it out already before he kidnaps Heather and marries her against your will." Dianna concluded.

And now Naya was sitting down in her living room, watching Glee's newest episode. Naya was nervous. Dead nervous. As the Hurt Locker scene was playing on her TV, she didn't dare to check her twitter. She was scared of the response, even if the scene did look great. She kept trying to concentrate on the screen, and trying to block out the hate she might be receiving and the circumstances in which that scene was filmed in.

"I just… want… you." She heard her Santana self say to Brittany, breaking her heart a little more.

She knew that Lea and Dianna were right. She knew she had to try harder. She knew she needed to do something before Taylor did anything extreme. But she also knew that Heather didn't love Taylor, which wasn't very helpful because she knew that Hemo didn't love her either. If not she would have dumped him. Either that or she still has feelings for him. But she didn't know what to do. She couldn't come out; she couldn't even fully admit to herself that she's.. not straight. She couldn't tell her that she loved her, honestly, because she didn't feel ready either. No matter how hard she tried to find her confidence, Taylor would make her lose it rather quickly. It's like she was stuck. She couldn't rush her coming out. She couldn't rush Hemo either because she obviously wasn't straight there. She couldn't be herself around Hemo anymore and everything just started to feel wrong. It didn't feel like a contest anymore… It felt like a sick game. A game she didn't have any chance to win in…

Suddenly, commercials started, and she did something she was terrified to do; check her twitter. She quickly went to her mentions, and was surprised by the response she was getting. Nobody was disgusted, they all loved it.

"Naya was great, OMG!" tweeted one.

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN THE MINUTE I SAW THEM IN A SCENE TOGETHER! CALLED IT! YESS!" Tweeted another, making Naya smile.

And so on. People kept saying super sweet things, make her tear up a little. Everything was starting to feel normal again… And even know her fans didn't know, she felt like they accepted her already. Which helped, but that wasn't enough to win the…

And then she saw that tweet that was divided in three parts.

"I love how San came out to Britt, but I'm secretly glad she turned her down! I mean, it's obvious that they love each other! But it takes more than a confession to build a relationship! She's still conflicted and so is Britt but she has to prove herself to Britt to actually get her! Even if she doesn't love him, Artie gives Britt stability… San is a tick bomb! And I love Brittana but it's time that San proves herself to Britt!"

And then it all clicked. Heather wasn't with Taylor because she loved him; she was with him because he gave her a stable relationship. Because he proved to her that somehow he cared and he was there, unlike Naya. Not only was Santana a tick bomb, but she was one too. Taylor was wrong. Telling Heather how she felt wont make things any better. He was just playing her. Coming out was something they could deal with together. But now, all she had to do was show Heather how much she loved her. Just like Taylor always does. She had being seeing things the wrong way. Fighting with Taylor, putting on sexy clothes, and sometimes being extra sweet with Heather wasn't going to cut it. She had to show her that she could be better than Taylor.

And then she received a text from Hemo.

**From: My Bestie Hemo : Did the fans like it?**

And Naya, with a huge smile replied. **Oh, they did. ;) **


End file.
